


Happily Never After

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, as The Joker and Jinyoung as Harley Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Never After

**Author's Note:**

> Because I missed writing and Suicide Squad came out awhile ago and oh hell, I'm going to hell for this.

_“He’s beautiful and my curiosity got the best of me.”_

Jinyoung takes a deep breath before knocking on the old wooden door. He clutches his clipboard tightly to his chest, knowing fully well what may happen when he sees him again - lightheadedness and bedazzlement. He fears him, yet he yearns to see him. To most, he is recognised as The Joker but to Jinyoung, he is known as Mark Tuan. _His first deadly mistake._

All at once, Jinyoung gasps as he feels the life being suck out of him. He is beguiled by Mark’s luminous green hair and welcoming grin. He sits opposite from him and crosses his legs beneath the table self-consciously. He adjusts the spectacles on his face and looks him in the eye. As always, he finds himself charmed by Mark’s breathtaking face.

Mark cocks his head to one side and smiles knowingly, “Missed me, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung fights back the blush that colours his cheeks and clears his throat. He replies professionally, “Mark, I mean Joker, please refrain from calling me anything other than Doctor Park.”

“But why?” Mark leans forward suddenly and strokes Jinyoung’s face with the back of his hand. Jinyoung freezes as the heavy metallic chains cuffed securely around Mark’s wrists brush roughly against his chin. Instead of automatically pulling back (like any other sane person), Jinyoung admires Mark’s ethereal features up close and once again feels dangerously drawn to him. _His next mistake._

“You like it when I call you Jinyoungie right? It makes you feel cherished, and it makes me happy. You like pleasing me right, Jinyoungie?” Mark teases and presses his cold hand against Jinyoung’s burning cheek. Jinyoung nods unknowingly, and gasps when he feels Mark’s cool lips against his forehead.

“Baby, The Joker needs to ask you for a favour,” Mark purrs into Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung shudders at his proximity and once again finds himself nodding to his request. _And it has only just begun._

“Bring daddy a machine gun.”

It’s past midnight as Mark drags Jinyoung firmly behind him while killing anyone in his way. Before stepping out of prison he roughly discards the glasses on Jinyoung’s face.

“It’s time to live baby.”

Jinyoung’s final mistake is closing his eyes to kiss The Joker back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short hahaha I shall see if it can be extended.... but no promises


End file.
